Silence in the Ranger School Dormitories
by Randomnesses
Summary: After lights out, the boys dormitories should be silent, but what hides just beneath this calm visage. WARNING yaoi and smut


I should just state now that this has smut and yaoi and all that

Hi there

This idea has been floating around for awhile and I thought I would get it down

and I think this fandom needs a refeshing taste of people screwing people, not pokemon

Issac is a little out of character but whatever...

Enjoy

oh and I own nothing

* * *

Nobody who isn't there knew

Nobody who isn't there should ever know

Nobody even knows how it started; all we know is that it happens and that we just can't stop

During the day we act like we hardly know each other, we go to the same school to study different things ,him a Pokémon ranger, and me a and we don't mix, but during the night, when we all sleep in the same room, it's a totally different story. If I didn't know what was going on even I wouldn't be able to guess because it was hidden so well. But I might not be able to take the daytime with Mr. Kinacid breathing down my neck for perfection without these nights. I mean I really appreciate the things he's done for me and all, but that guy is super weird, I don't know if I can take it sometimes. He could drive anybody insane with his "I know more something you don't" look (I never really understood why I got that sort of impression) and the super perfectionist outlook on everything.

I had just come back from brushing my teeth and was getting ready to go to bed thinking "tonight may be the night that I finally get a full night of sleep, I have a huge test tomorrow and I can't afford to stay up all night again". Unfortunately I had no such luck because shortly after lights out time, it began like it always has.

I could hear him creeping across the floor towards me, not really making an effort to be quiet because he knows I'm not asleep and it really doesn't make a difference since he's about to wake me up anyways. I know everyone else is awake and watching, preparing for what's about to happen. He leans over me and puts a hand 'there'.

"Well it looks like someone's awake. How about a little midnight fun everyone"

"Keith I have a huge test tomorrow, do we really-"

"Well then, you need a good stress reliever from all that studying, and I think we can help you with that, right boys?"

There was a collective murmur as everyone else got out of bed, most had taken of any shirts or pants leaving boxers, and one didn't waste any time already naked.

"Well don't just lie there, come on and join the fun"

Keith stood up; I was surprised to see he was fully clothed, but I would fix that…damn, now he had me hooked, I jumped out of bed. Keith laughed but I didn't see why, then I looked down and saw that I had nothing on and my cock was rock solid. How could I miss that?

"Eager I see, that's good"

He came over and grabbed my dick, then took my hand and shoved it down his pants. I reached down and grabbed his cock, already hard too. It felt so good I my hand, a feeling not unfamiliar. I went past his dick and cupped his balls causing him to moan slightly. I looked past him and saw that many of the others had already paired up and were fondling each other in a similar fashion.

"Well let's get this party started" Keith said

He grabbed my other hand and dragged me over to the middle of the room where the others were. Everyone now had discarded their clothes but Keith. He opened his mouth to say something, but I won't let him run the whole show now will I.

"Umm, I think someone has too many clothes on"

They immediately pounced, many hands ripping Keith's clothes off, doing lot of groping in the process, before long Keith was on the floor getting massages from three different people, before I knew what was happening, I was on the floor too, one of the younger student looked apprehensive, so I looked him in the eye

"Put it in your mouth, it'll be alright"

He obeyed, swallowing my head. It felt so good, I felt the pleasure race up my spine, I grabbed his head and pushed down, and he swallowed my whole dick.

"That's right, use your tongue"

He ran his tongue up and down my cock like a lollipop, often deep throating until another student joined him. Two wet tongues running up and down my dick were like heaven. I moaned shamelessly. The walls were thick as we had discovered over time, unless we made a real racket, nobody would hear us. Keith, who had left the mob of people rubbing him, came over and pushed the students blowing me off.

"This is how you do it"

He didn't waste any time shoving my entire dick into his mouth, sucking and playing with my balls, I moaned loudly. It was pure bliss, I was about to come when he stopped, my hands rushed down the finish the job, but he stopped them.

"Not yet, but it will come soon. Now come over here"

He stood up and pushed my face into his crotch, I immediately shoved his erection into my mouth tasting its flavor and I loved this because now I could make him squirm. I did everything I could possibly do with my tongue, running it up and down, shoving t into his slit, deep throating him, I coated every inch in saliva in anticipation of what was next, the whole while I had his knees wobbling and his mouth issuing my name between moans.

"Isaac, oh Isaac I love you tongue. It feels so good on my dick"

I stopped, felling that he was properly lubed up. I looked at the huge grin on his face.

"Wonderful. Hey everybody, get some lube cause here's the main event."

Everybody proceeded to gather around Keith and I, those who hadn't received proper blowjobs were getting them. I turned my back to Keith and got down on my hand and knees, putting my ass in the air right in front of him, I shook it around a bit because I knew he liked it. I felt his hand grab my dick and stroke. I was so horny I don't even know what I was saying. All I know is that his name came out a bunch of times until I was begging for him to enter me and he did.

He pushed in slowly, sending electricity racing around me. His pace got faster quickly, hitting my prostate causing me to almost start screaming, it felt so good and then he came inside me. I could feel the warm liquid seed filling me up. It was what I looked forwards too every day, waiting for a night when this happens. I looked around; many of the voyeurs were stroking themselves and each other, practically drooling at the sight.

I felt another dick enter my, someone else was taking their turn; it was always like this and would progress until almost everyone had a turn. This one wasted no time. I could feel their hard cock sliding in and out of me. Soon I felt another load of semen unloaded into my ass. The new dick slid out followed promptly by another. I fell into a blur of ecstasy, dick after dick depositing their seed into me. It felt so good; I thought I would die from the pleasure. Some of the younger student dicks weren't as great seeing as they weren't as big, but the other top level students who were the oldest filled my hole up with their meat. I love the feeling of cock inside me.

This one kid, I don't know his name, has the biggest dick in school and when he shoved it into me, even after all the stretching that night I could still feel myself expanding to make room for his huge rock hard cock. I wasn't surprised, everybody knew their dicks were smaller. The amount of showing of he did nonchalantly in the gym locker room proved it. We all know each other's dicks inside and out. He started off slow so I could stretch but when I felt comfortable he pounded into me like never before. I swear I thought he would burst. When he came I was shocked. He kept coming in such a huge volume I thought it would never end. He filled my ass with so much seed, it was bliss. When it was over I was lying on the floor in a large puddle of semen, a mix of most of the boys at school. I looked out the window to see the sun rising and two thoughts come into my head. The first was I have a test soon and have had no sleep; the second was what would be the reaction when someone comes in and sees the mess.


End file.
